Night OF a suicide
by EternallySerenity
Summary: This is the revised edition of The Song Of Vincent valentine, because I learned they weren't allowed...Thank you for telling me so otherwise I really wouldn't have enjoyed being kicked off the site...Rated T for mentioned suicide.


Me: Hello it's the new author person again, and guess what? ITS ANOTHER FANFICT ON VINCENT VALENTINE!!! YAY!!! AND IT'S A SONGFIC!

Vincent: sarcastic Oh joy.

Me: I know! Isn't it AWESOME!

Vincent: pulls out Death Penalty and points it at his head

Me: ' now, now Vincent….no blood in the studio…

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

/Final Fantasy 7

Vincent Valentine walked away from the festivities, towards the darkness hovering over the forests. He could already hear the voices of his limit breaks talking to him…

" C'mon Vincent…We haven't been let out for awhile, not since we were battling Nero and Hojo..Both crazy lunatics." One of them said.

Vincent didn't care who was talking. What did it matter now? He had already made up his mind.

He came towards the clearing, gazing upon the full moon, the sakura leaves dancing gently in the wind…Would he ever see this sight again? He felt empty on the inside, so dried up from his emotions- losing Lucrecia, losing his dignity to Hojo, Yuffie's small, cute face popping up out of nowhere making him feel guilty…And then his limit breaks who's ideals always ran along the thoughts of blood lust…He had been able to deal with them with Sephiroth's returnings, the clones, Nero….Why not know? Why was it too much to bear?

He quietly took out Cerberus, his bad luck charmed gun. He gazed at its fine craftsmanship, remembering the story behind it…The people he had murdered…The blood he always had to wipe off his guns. The sakura leaves were know swaying more violently in the breeze, the moist air sending little droplets of water careening towards him.

He sat down under the cherry blossom tree, his clawed arm folded under his stomach,his legs pulled up to his chest, the other hand pointing the gun to his head.

" Uh, Vincent..What are you doing?" He heard another voice say.His eyes widened a little, upon hearing the nervousness in that voice. Since when did limit breaks have emotions?

" Vincent…Please put the gun down…For the sake of the rest of us-"

**What have you ever done to deserve mercy?! You sure didn't show that to the people you murdered! If anyone deserves to have mercy, its my friends!** He shouted at them in his head. He then grew quiet. His friends….Had he really thought of them that way? He had at least seen them all smile once…Sometimes trying to cheer him up…But of course never succeeding…Why does he really need them anyway? They just caused more grief, more anguish. They are too delicate for their own good!

He loaded the gun, his only not warped hand on the trigger.

" Vincent! Please!" He heard the same voice cry out again.

Once again, the two voices spoke out again, pleading, crying out for him to stop.

He smiled inwardly. It would all end in a few seconds. No more pain, grief, guilt…He would be able to be with Lucrecia once again.

His hand pushed down on the trigger, the nervousness making his fingers twitch uncontrollably. He had to keep reminding himself of the good things that would come when he was gone. He pulled the trigger back, and heard the explosion…

………….

He waited awhile.

Nothing happened.

He loaded it again, heard the same explosion.

But there was no blood, no blackness to swallow him whole to see his beloved again.

What was going on?

Suddenly, he smiled. On the side , in almost invisible print on the summery, sweet sakura filled night, he saw in white writing:_ Kodo Kodo Inc. Air soft gun._

He smiled, getting back up and walking back towards the festival.

He was almost to the lit up streets of echoing laughter and melodies when he felt someone approach him from behind. He whirled around to see Yuffie grinning widely , as she pulled Cerberus from behind her back.

" Hahaha! Vincent, I can't believe you fell for that, Mr.I-notice-anything-that's-out-of-place!" She choked out, because she was laughing so hard.

" Yuffie, don't do that again. What if I had gotten into trouble?" He asked in a gruff voice.

She looked down for a second.

" I'm sorry Vincent."

"Its alright, Yuffie."

He started walking back, but felt that she was no longer with him. He turned back around, to see tears pouring down her face.

" Yuffie? Are you alright?" He asked gently.

" I-I'm ok….Just please p-promise me…That you won't leave me here…I would miss you Vinnie." She blubbered out, smiling a little bit, sobbing.

He was suddenly struck with the realization that she had known.

" But how did-" He murmured.

" I-I just had a h-horrible feeling…It's still there…It f-felt like-"

She had stopped, afraid to tell the emotionless man how she had felt, but summoned up enough courage and continued.

" It felt like my heart was being ripped out." She said.

**What an uncanny use of words coming from a 14-year old sugar addict.** Vincent thought, inwardly chuckling.

Yuffie was sobbing again.

" P-please Vincent d-don't leave me alone!" She yelled at him, her face scrunching up .

Vincent came over to her, and she backed off a little afraid that he was going to yell or hit her. But she almost choked in surprise when he bent down a little, and embraced her.

" Yuffie Kisaragi, you know me better then that. I wouldn't leave you behind, ever. Or anybody else. Now please, stop crying. I'm already here." He said, calming her down.

He felt a little strange, not when hugging her, but his heart felt like it was going to explode. Maybe that was a good thing, since it was the first time, in a long time, that Lucrecia wasn't on his mind…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Yeah. I'm replacing the songfic with a non-songfic.Its still the same story, but it doesn't have the lyrics in between. Thank you MoonGazer7 for telling me they weren't allowed!

Vincent: I would have rather had you be kicked off the site.

Me: I will hit you with a frying pan!

Vincent: cringes

Me: Yes, in like, chapter 35, there is something involving a frying pan...Keep reviewing and reading the story and you will find out what it means...


End file.
